


咬冰

by QingPWX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingPWX/pseuds/QingPWX
Summary: 北极圈CP|白包边伯贤思念入伍的金珉锡*棒冰play
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun - Relationship, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin - Relationship, 白包
Kudos: 20





	咬冰

是日周三，边伯贤从早上开始就不时刷新着怒涛部队sns的首页。自从金珉锡入伍，边伯贤以周三为每一周的分割点，来捱过每一个细小的思念。

啊，更新了。

一眼找到金珉锡的边伯贤，在沙发的一角调整了个更舒服的姿势倚着，指腹在光滑的手机屏幕上摩挲。屏幕明明暗暗暗，他低着眼，暗忖着珉珉的脸变得肉乎乎了，吃着棒冰一脸开朗的样子，应该真的像他说的那样没有受委屈，这可真是太好了……

等等，棒冰…

上一个夏天，爱人还在身边。为了管理身材，实在忍不住想吃棒冰的时候，两人会分食一只。

“呀！！！都去死吧！！！狗崽子跟选手面前得瑟什么呢IC！”

边伯贤沉迷在无止境的“最后一盘”，金珉锡拿着棒冰喊他半天游戏也没结束。六月的首尔正是风里都带着热气的时候，越过表面白沙沙的冰渣，从顶部开始融化的棒冰蘸着凉气，直勾勾地往下流。

金珉锡连忙着急地嘬了一口融下来的冰水。他用舌头从冰棒底部舔掉快滴下来的冰水，顺着冰水流下来的路径，扬头舔到顶端。在融化的起点，冰棒的顶端猛地嘬了一口“啵”。

隐约熟悉的动作，什么啊……被持续融化的棒冰搅乱了精神的洁癖心理，没有给金珉锡时间，想起这幕情色场景来源的时间。

“hah……差点就要滴地上了！ 边……唔…”

暂时地解决掉了融化的部分，金珉锡抬起头刚准备再催一遍这个沉迷游戏的家伙，却被他猛地攥住肩膀倒在了沙发上。水光潋滟的嘴唇因为棒冰的低温，在他呼出的淡淡冷气里，显出有些模糊的艳红。是自己的嘴太凉吗，怎么伯贤的吻这么烫。

被边伯贤摁着吻到有点缺氧，金珉锡挣扎着从两人交缠的姿势里坐起来，偏过头在不知何时转移到边伯贤手里的冰棒上咬了一截。再次承受极低的冰感，在气息和津液的交换中升温的口腔，放大了神经中细微的酥麻感，金珉锡被棒冰刺激得仰着头，短暂地喘了一下。

气息裹着前一刻的激吻中氤氲起的情欲，金珉锡仰着头没动，低了眼勾勾地盯着边伯贤，随着胸膛的起伏，金珉锡故意让每一次气息逸出的终点，都是方才亲吻到微微肿起的唇间。他一下下地呼出嘴里的凉意，坦然地感受着爱人用眼神摩挲过自己的嘴唇。

被放大的酥麻感让金珉锡意识不到，顺着嘴角流下的液体给边伯贤带来的视觉刺激。伯贤平日向自己撒娇时总是可可爱爱的卧蚕，此刻几不可见地，和他梭巡于自己唇间的眼神一起飞快地抽搐了一下。恍惚间他错觉，爱人眼里的自己近乎在承受不住快感的边缘。

边伯贤觉得，这红唇似乎比刚才看得更清楚了 

前段时间巡演太疲惫，每次欢爱都在双方熟练地挑逗对方的敏感点中，高效率地彼此满足。

我们好久没有仔细地做一次爱了。

这个想法甫一冒头，金珉锡腿一勾把边伯贤扑到向沙发，抬起身，用含着未融完冰块的嘴凑近爱人敏感的耳后

“贤啊，想吃吗”

嘴角未拭去的冰凉液体不小心碰到边伯贤的耳廓，感觉到刚刚还在探开衣服下摆，摸上自己后背的人动作一僵，金珉锡忍不住轻笑了一声，嘴唇带出的凉气直勾勾地撩拨着边伯贤全身的神经。

任由口里半融的冰水一滴接着一滴往下流，越过锁骨，直直地奔向胸前的敏感，金珉锡不想擦。

掌心一翻，贴着边伯贤的腰际往下滑，在内裤边缘他顿了顿，用指腹轻轻地摩挲了一下上面的皮肤。不像直接抚上性器那样刺激，但耻骨上方的皮肤总能给人带来肉体之外的快感。

刻意想勾引的爱人还没来得及做出什么反应，金珉锡却突然轻喘着抖了一下。冰水触上乳头一瞬间，淡粉的乳晕瞬间被激成烟红色，细细密密的快感推着金珉锡加快了手上动作。

一把褪下伯贤的睡裤，金珉锡把冰块往口腔左边推了推，带着满嘴的寒意含上了边伯贤的性器。边伯贤强忍着耸动的冲动，只摸着珉锡的头发倒吸了一口气，喉结上下动了一下后哑着嗓子说

“珉锡哥今天是我的专属elsa吗”

含着边伯贤的性器，金珉锡虚虚地做了一次吞咽。极冰的口腔里，边伯贤感觉自己的性器被激得一跳，满脑子都是想要彻底弄脏金珉锡的念头。拥有冰冻能力的Elsa，可不就是得淡粉的身体上溅着白雪点点吗。

冻得通红的小舌一下又一下地舔舐着边伯贤的囊袋，越发腥膻的荷尔蒙撩拨得金珉锡脑子也冻住了似的，在上面清脆地亲了两口 

“啵”“啵”  
“珉锡很喜欢它们啊，每次做爱的时候，打在珉锡屁股上的声音越大，珉锡的小穴会绞得越紧呢“

”啪“

几乎和”小穴“的下流话同时到来的，是边伯贤又急又快的一巴掌。内裤边缘的摩擦，无法忽视的刺痒，在痛感之后纠缠上了金珉锡。顺着突然而起的逆反心理，金珉锡只伸着红舌一点一点地由下往上舔弄着柱身，像有一下没一下地甩尾巴玩的猫咪，此刻斜着眼一眨一眨勾引边伯贤的猫咪。

金珉锡享受地看着爱人急促得乱了章法的呼吸，还有撑在沙发的手肘上方，因为忍耐而愈发明显的肩部肌肉。在舞台上总是睥睨冷清的双眼，和此刻紧皱的眉头一起，染着自己在舞台上总是没机会看到的色气。

再也不想忍耐的边伯贤一抽身，借着腰力把金珉锡反压在身下。

”这么喜欢看我为你动情吗，珉锡啊，等下不可以哭哦“

低下头咬着珉锡的T恤猛地一撕，布料撕裂的声音尖锐地挑拨着两人的神经。被珉锡舔弄得兴奋不已的分身直挺挺地隔着内裤顶上了金珉锡的后穴。

”呃啊…伯贤 别…“

任由手里融化的棒冰滴滴答答地落在珉锡身上还不够，情欲被融在不断滴落的冰水中，游走于金珉锡的身体。边伯贤把冰棒抵在金珉锡的嘴边，笑得陌生又欲色

“我们Elsa今天格外的让我想弄哭你呢”

顺着先前已经半干的水迹，边伯贤用棒冰从金珉锡的嘴角滑向颈部动脉。珉锡哥只在高潮时高高扬起才分明的喉结，给你拍照的站姐们知道它被我这样舔弄到红如茱萸吗。

因为我的气息我的舔吻，在我身下不住颤抖的珉锡哥，闭着眼含着我的性器大口吞吐的下流猫咪，被干到失神时会哭着喊我名字。

万人面前不能言说的爱情，世上独一份的惊天秘密，你我是唯二的共犯。

眼里的笑意猛地消失，手里的棒冰飞快划过锁骨，边伯贤轻巧地晃动着手腕，任由棒冰划着破碎的圆，来回于金珉锡的乳头。

“呃嗯……伯贤别这样……哈 ”

金珉锡白皙的皮肤上本就粉嫩的乳头，在刻意的挑逗下被激起点点小颗粒。尤为红艳的一点，纠缠着金珉锡跌入情欲的深洋。另一边……好虚无……

不等金珉锡自己揉上另一边，边伯贤俯身叼住了尚还粉嫩的乳珠。被前牙咬住的乳头在被边伯贤湿滑的舌头不断舔弄，他还恶趣味地用虎牙轻轻磨着淡粉的模糊。

金珉锡觉得自己快喘不上气了，边伯贤的性器随着他越发兴奋的呼吸一下一下地抵着自己后穴，熟悉的虚空感刺激得小穴也濡软，隔着内裤，望梅止渴地汲取煎熬的快感。

“伯贤，操我，就现在”

边伯贤手指一探，这哥，只是舔咬喉结和乳头就已经湿软成这样了吗。

随意地扩张了几下，发现爱人的小穴反而更用力地在吸吮自己的手指，边伯贤不准备再忍了。

把融了一手的冰水潦草地抹在性器上，边伯贤几乎没有半点犹豫，满满当当地沉腰插入金珉锡。急切的小穴像是要不够似的，满足感过去的瞬间小穴不再紧紧箍住边伯贤的性器，反而跟着金珉锡起伏的呼吸一收一缩起来。边伯贤拧着眉重重地吸了口气

“珉锡啊，要夹断你老公吗，嗯？这么喜欢我操你吗？”  
“边……操我，不要废话”

边伯贤突然被逗乐了，俯下身贴着金珉锡耳边舔着他的耳廓，气息里包裹着危险的情欲

“珉锡啊，等下不准哭哦，哭了下次要塞着跳蛋去打歌哦。”

边伯贤顶弄起来又急又快，囊袋响亮地拍打着金珉锡平时最常被弟弟们开玩笑的蜜桃屁股。每次弟弟们开玩笑来捏捏，他假装威严训斥完之后，余光总能感受到边伯贤流连于自己唇间和臀部的视奸。

一刻不停的抽插下，快感甚至自指尖开始攀上了金珉锡的神经。他努力想控制自己欲望的节奏，但一直没被照料的小珉锡却在伯贤再次拨弄起乳头的瞬间喷出点点精液。挂在伯贤小腹上的精液随着他密急的耸动一滴又一滴地滴回珉锡的腹部。边伯贤随手沾了一点，把手指塞进金珉锡的嘴里

“舔”

层层叠叠的快感中，金珉锡感觉自己渐渐控制不住泪腺，索性闭了眼，歪着头仿佛在吃边伯贤的性器一般，细细地舔干净也不松口。虚虚地咬着边伯贤的食指，舌头不住地上下舔舐，一双猫眼沾满了情欲却故意不看爱人。

边伯贤可是熟知世界上最熟悉金珉锡敏感点的人，他搅动着手指追逐金珉锡的舌头，身下的动作只急不缓，每一下都重重地顶弄上金珉锡内穴的敏感点。在层层快感的压迫之下，生理性眼泪抑制不住地滑下，金珉锡终于再也咬不住边伯贤的手指，呜咽着绞紧内穴，一抽一抽地在高潮里失神。

边伯贤被爱人的高潮夹得渐渐把不住射意，把性器抽出随意撸了撸，把精液尽数射在了金珉锡身上。高潮中兴奋到透出情色的胸前、腹部，满是纷纷点点的精液。边伯贤看在眼里，像在欣赏一场被刚刚那场火热情爱，烫得融化的初雪。

“我说了，哭了的话，下次要塞跳蛋去打歌哦珉锡哥。”

眼睛猛地睁开，墙上的日历分明地告知着边伯贤，现在是2019年，爱人入伍的2019年。胯间昂扬的欲望让他有点不想动弹，欲望刺激得他有点微痛。他缓缓地舔着后槽牙，继续回味着记忆里那场酣畅淋漓的情事。

珉锡啊，不等打歌了，归休回来得看我的Elsa塞着跳蛋跳Obssesion才行。


End file.
